IBC 13 Christmas Station ID 2019 - Pasko Na, Kaibigan Mo
November 18, 2019 If ABS-CBN has its "Family is Forever" and GMA-7 has "Love Shines" as their Christmas ID theme this year, IBC 13 also releases its Christmas 2019 station ID called "Merry ang Pasko sa Kaibigan Mo " to celebrate the holiday season and it also invites you to the "Kaibigan Network.” Performed by IBC 13's hottest and biggest recruit to date - the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, "Pasko Na, Kaibigan Mo" features IBC's brightest stars like Cesar Montano, Joyce Abestano with the cast of "Iskul Bukol" led by Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura, Basti Gonzales, Mr. Fu, Tess Antonio, Dagul, AC Bonifacio, Angelica Marañon, Angelo Acosta, Alyanna Angeles, Andres Muhlach, Bettina Carlos and Lao Rodriguez; Sam Y.G. with the cast of "Computer Man" led by Janina Vela, Christopher de Leon, IC Mendoza, Wendy Tabusalla, Phoebe Walker, Vito Quizon, Helen Gamboa, Gio Alvarez and Alexander Diaz; APO Hiking Society with the casts of "APO Tanghali Na!" led by Jenine Desiderio, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Willie Nepomuceno, Lucho Agoncillo, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro, Dar Bernardo, Maris Racal, Maverick and Ariel, and Jon Santos; Robin Padilla, Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino with the cast of "T.O.D.A.S." led by Jimmy Santos, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Regine Angeles, Jerald Napoles, Ramon Bautista, Alfred Vargas and Erika Padilla, Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi with the cast of "Sic O'Clock News." Ariel Rivera, Donna Cruz, Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Richard Poon, JC Tejano, Hessa Isabelle, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Andrei Felix, Oyo Boy Sotto, Matteo Guidicelli, Kevin Lapeña, Tuesday Vargas, Joe D'Mango, Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sofia Andres, Diego Loyzaga, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, "KapinoyLand" characters, Maxene Montalbo with the cast of "Julie Vega" led by Victor Basa, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Ingrid dela Paz, Jon Avila and DM Sevilla; Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente, Kenzo Gutierrez, "Talents Academy" kids, "DMZ TV" trio Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus; Mara Aquino, Jojo Alejar, "Chinatown TV" hosts, the cast of "TSAS," IBC's fast rising young stars and the PBA players. Also included in the Kaibigan Christmas 2019 SID are IBC's well respected news personalities like Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, TG Kintanar, Kathy San Gabriel, Bing Formento, Precious Hipolito-Castelo, Randy David, Vincent Santos, Czarinah Lusuegro, Hajji Kaamiño, Joseph Parafina, Chal Lontoc, Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez, Jess Caduco, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Phoebe Javier, Arnell Ignacio, Gio Tingson and Ben Tulfo. IBC 13 aka the "Kaibigan Network" has taken the Philippines television programming with their top-rating and award-winning shows. Watch IBC 13 Christmas Station ID 2019 "Pasko Na, Kaibigan Mo" below: 'IBC Station ID: Merry Ang Pasko sa Kaibigan Mo' :Cesar Montano :Joyce Abestano :Tonton Gutierrez :Maxene Magalona :Patrick Destura :Basti Gonzales :Mr. Fu :Tess Antonio :Dagul :Angela Evangelista :Zaijian Jaranilla :AC Bonifacio :Angelica Marañon :Angelo Acosta :Alyanna Angeles :Andres Muhlach :Bettina Carlos :Lao Rodriguez :Sam Y.G. :Janina Vela :Christopher de Leon :IC Mendoza :Wendy Tabusalla :Phoebe Walker :Vito Quizon :Helen Gamboa :Gio Alvarez :Alexander Diaz :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) :Jenine Desiderio :Gladys Reyes :Antoinette Taus :Willie Nepomuceno :Lucho Agoncillo :Christopher Roxas :Victor Anastacio :Valeen Montenegro :Dar Bernardo :Maris Racal :Maverick and Ariel :Jon Santos :Robin Padilla :Joey de Leon :Kris Aquino :Jimmy Santos :Bobby Yan :Hans Mortel :Regine Angeles :Jerald Napoles :Ramon Bautista :Alfred Vargas :Erika Padilla :Robin Padilla :Mariel Rodriguez :Tuesday Vargas :Brod Pete :Assunta de Rossi :with the cast of Sic O'Clock News (Manuel Chua, Miel Abong, Joey Paras, Kim Idol, Micah Muñoz, Aira Bermudez, Terence Baylon, Yvette Corral, Jeck Maierhofer, Mayton Eugenio, Kert Montante) :Ariel Rivera :Donna Cruz :Dingdong Avanzado :Jessa Zaragoza :Richard Poon :JC Tejano :Hessa Isabelle :Jeffrey Hidalgo :Cara Eriguel :Sarah Geronimo :Andrei Felix :Oyo Boy Sotto :Matteo Guidicelli :Kevin Lapeña :Joe D'Mango :Janella Salvador :Marlo Mortel :Sofia Andres :Diego Loyzaga :Cherryz Mendoza :Rico dela Paz :Herbert Bautista :Gelli de Belen :Lilet :Alwyn Uytingco :Fred Lo :Fabio Ide :Young JV :Slater Young :Sam Pinto :John James Uy :Rodjun Cruz :AJ Muhlach :Josh Padilla :Jed Montero :Martin Escudero :Sarah Lahbati :Vance Larena :Dominic Roque :Coleen Garcia :Erich Gonzales :Ann Mateo :Yna Uy :BJ Forbes :Alonzo Muhlach :Richard Quan :KapinoyLand characters (led by Mr. Kapinoy) :Maxene Montalbo :Victor Basa :Hazel Faith dela Cruz :Ingrid dela Paz :Jon Avila :DM Sevilla :Bailey May :Emman Franc :Dawn Jimenez :Justin Quirino :Janica Nam Floresca :Eric Ocampo :Dolly Anne Carvajal :Rommel Placente :Kenzo Gutierrez :Rizza Diaz :JC Tiuseco :DJ Tom Taus :Carla Lizardo :Apple David :Jojo Alejar :Chinatown TV hosts :Talents Academy kids (Fred Lorinz Bacay, Janella Glissman, Zandi Gabriel Miranda, Anastacia Paronda) :The cast of TSAS (Allen Cecilio, Carleen Sky Aclan, Via Saroca, Raisa Dayrit, Keith Cruz, Gazelle Agero, Elijah Rodriguez, Denise Canlas, Hiro Volante, Denise Canlas, Aaron Rosario, Renz Aytona, Michael Tañeca, Sarah Ortega, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Miguel David, Bradley Emerson, Paula Rodriguez, Kylie del Rosario, NJ Roben Asunto, Crissel Ignacio, Jedrik Yamio, Krystin Dayrit, Jhazmyne Tobias, Alliah Michelle, Francis Ryan Lim) :PBA players :Mara Aquino :Vincent Santos :Hajji Kaamiño :Joseph Parafina :Chal Lontoc :Snooky Serna-Go :TG Kintanar :Bing Formento :Pat Natividad-Sevilla :Makata Tawanan :Miguel dela Rosa :Jay Sonza :Kathy San Gabriel :Precious Hipolito-Castelo :Anthony Suntay :Xiao Chua :Randy David :Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez :Atty. Batas Mauricio :Phoebe Javier :Gio Tingson :Arnell Ignacio :Czarinah Lusuegro :Jess Caduco :Dr. Willie Ong :Dra. Liza Ong :Ben Tulfo 'RPN Christmas Station ID: Pasko Na, Kabarkada Mo' :Aaron Agassi :Angelo Ilagan :Lance Christopher :Marlann Flores :Jaco Benin :Clara Benin :Rhen Escaño :Enzo Gallegos :Kim Ilagan :Mariz Rañeses :Zandra Summer :Arie Reyes :Miguel Estenzo :Potz Jalosjos :Luigi D'Avola :Tanner Mata :Mikee Agustin :Kirby Cristobal :Mico Aytona :Arvic Tan :Martin Velayo :King Certeza :Tony Falcon :Erwin Tulfo :Janeena Chan :Papa Jackson :Marigold Haber-Dunca :Erik Espina :Joee Guilas :Mon Isberto :Bella Tanjutco :Von Razo :Princess Torres :John Joel Vendiola :Reniel Reyes :Mark Reyes :Eliza Marie Tatad :Stephanie Ongkiko :Richmond Cruz :Carlo Lorenzo :Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl :Nicole Ababa :Dino Guevarra :Ynna Asistio :Kazel Kinouchi :Hero Angeles :Matt Evans :Franz Dacanay :Patricia Solizar :Mike Escutin :Kamille Filoteo :Paco Rabat :Pauline Mendoza :Charlie Dizon :Jeric Gonzales :Ethan Salvador :Kaye Reyes :Samm Alvero :Roy Requejo :Ayra Mariano :Bruno Gabriel :Ken Alfonso :Sophia Zionne Ferrer :Thea Novicio :Penpen de Sarapen kids :Hazel Orande :Marco Gallo :Alain Diego Arroyo :Angelu de Leon :Bobby Andrews :Robbie Wachtel :Kelly dela Cruz :Jazz Ocampo :Bianca Yao :Chienna Filomeno :Edgar Allan Guzman :Zeus Collins :Claude Goyong :Rugene Ramos :Jasmine Curtis-Smith :Nonoy Zuñiga :Aileen Papin :John Nite :Christian Samson :Donnalyn Bartolome :Carl Guevara :Aaron DeTommaso :Japs Mendoza :Marco Mañalac :K.A. Antonio :Earl Burgos :Dan Aberiel Pojas :Missy Quino :Gian Wang :Anjo Resurreccion :Miguel Estenzo :Debbie Then :Vieo Lopez :Jomari Angeles :Ashley Ortega :Bryan Termulo :Gerald Santos :Lauren Reid :Koreen Medina :Miles Ocampo :Kristofer Martin :Mary Joy Apostol :Jairus Aquino :Nichole Ramos :Taki Saito :Zonia Mejia :Yong Muhajil :Ataska Mercado :Jimboy Martin